Amor A primera vista
by Sofii-Semsei
Summary: Fionna esta deprimida por la ruptura con su ahora ex-novio el principe flama , que pasara cuando se encuentre con un rey vampiro que tambien esta con el corazon roto ? habra amor? el principe flama intentara intervenir ? quien eligira fionna ? . Descubrelo ! :) (primer fic pliss)


Amor a primera vista pg. 1

Era un día difícil para la heroína de AAA, que ahora miraba con la mirada perdida la ventana pensando en los acontecimientos que le sucedieron esa mañana pensando: porque? …. Porque … no puedo estar con ningún chico – tras decir eso no puedo evitar que una lagrima callera por su mejilla , pero después de ese momento de melancolía alguien llamo a su teléfono , Fionna se levanto sin buen humor y atendió el teléfono :

Fionna: hola – dijo triste y apenas con un hilo de vos.

Cake: hola fi me entere de lo que paso estas bien ¿quieres que valla para haya? – decía una Cake poco preocupada por su niña.

Fionna: no cake estoy bien no te preocupes quédate con mono , estoy bien en serio – dijo tratando de mejorar su ánimo para que le creyera.

Cake: ok…pero voy en un rato – fue lo último que dijo antes de finalizar su llamada.

Fionna volvió a su cuarto y decidió darse una ducha para luego comer y acostarse realmente no quería hacer nada hoy después de lo que paso, se cambio su ropa por un pijama que le había comprado cake, que consistía en una remera negra con corazones rojos y un short rojo se sentó un poco en la punta de la cama a pensar en lo que había pasado

`` Flash Back''

Fionna: Vamos cake! me dijo que era algo importante – decía fionna sentada en el lomo de su hermana.

Cake: fi voy lo más rápido que puedo – decía la gata jadeando – no seas impaciente ya vamos a lleg- fue interrumpida por fionna que le grito ahí está, se tiro por el lomo de la gata y corrió hasta su novio en ese momento.

Fionna : hola PF (príncipe flama) – saludo contenta

PF: hola fi – dijo serio cabizabajo

Fionna: pasa algo – digo preocupada de cómo le hablo su novio

PF: emm….es difícil decírtelo….co….como esta tu quemadura? – dijo con la mirada perdida

Fionna: oh emm… está bien … solo eso querías hablar – dijo esperando un ``ok quieres ir a comer espagueti´´ pero escucho una respuesta totalmente distinta

PF: bueno yo quería decirte ….. decirte … otra cosa

Fionna: y que es – dijo la rubia impaciente

PF : yo…. yo creo que …..debemos terminar…

``Fin del Flash Back´´

Después de recordar tal momento no pudo evitar romper en llanto, hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

? ? ?: Hola, Ashley…

Ashley: oh Marshall, no es lo que parece el…. Solo es un amigo que …..que…pues…el

Marshall: NO ME DIGAS SE ESTABA MURIENDO Y LE DABAS RESPIRACION BOCA A BOCA, NO¡ - Decía enojado mirando a la persona que alguna vez fue su novia

Desconocido: s-su m-majestad pe-per-done yo-yo yo no quería en s-serio – decía tartamudeando mientras miraba como su Rey lo miraba con odio mientras le decía – LARGO¡ -no dijo nada más y se fue corriendo ,después Marshall fue flotando hasta su cuarto y en menos de un minuto volvió con una maleta , schawel en sus brazos y su bajo – hacha en la espalda ,con una mirada de enojo y tristeza ,no digo nada y se encamino a la puerta .

Ashley: mar-mar que haces? –decía tratando de sonar tierna .después de ver que paró en seco y no le respondió , dijo – Marshall?...

Marshall: que, qué hago? – dijo sonando irónico, con una amarga sonrisa – me largo de este lugar .

Ashley miraba desconcertada como seguía encaminándose a la puerta sabiendo que ya no volvería a estar con ella y le grito – Marshall lee Abadeer , si sierras esa puerta olvídate de mi !- pero después de gritarle eso , cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta le dijo en un susurro – me gustaría hacerlo – serró la puerta escuchando lo último que su ex novia le grito – BIEN , VETE Y TE ARE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!- Marshall abrió un portal a AAA y se fue por ahí iría a su vieja casa a vivir pero cuando salió una lluvia empezó .después de estar a medio camino diviso su casa.

Marshall: por fin pensé que nunca llegaría

Se acerco a su casa y abrió la puerta pero fue tanto el ruido de la puerta que espero a escuchar unos.. pasitos? En la escalera, que iba bajando con una luz parecía una vela era lo único que alcanzo a ver cuando esa luz termino de bajar y dijo:

Fionna: cake eres tú? - dijo un poco adormilada según Marshall .- al ver que nadie le respondíao dijo - cake no estoy de humor para bromas- fionna prendió la luz y se encontró con un chico muy guapo con pelo negro azabache, una camisa roja a cuadros y unos janes azules y totalmente empapado – q-quien eres tu ?.

Marshall no respondió se quedo embobado viendo tal belleza en _**Su**_ casa , después de unos minutos reacciono – pues esa pregunta te la hago yo a vos preciosa.

Fionna se sonrojo por lo de `` preciosa´´ pero le dijo – a que te refieres ? – vio que el vampiro sonrió y alcanzo a ver unos … co-colmillos y que estaba flotando – e-eres u-un v-vampiro!- grito asustada

Marshall: pues no , no soy un un simple vampiro – izo una pausa y luego dijo - soy el Rey vampiro

Marshall siento como unas delicadas manos lo empujaban Asia a fuera

Fionna: ok si te vas te convido mi espagueti pero no me muerdas ,po-por favor pero vete de mi casa

Marshall: oye tranquila – decía agarrando su mentón con una mano para que lo mirara y sus manos con la otra para que no la empujara más – primero no me comería a una linda persona como tu -dijo tierno – y segundo esta es mi casa – dijo mientras levantaba un cuadro y se encontraban las iníciales ML .

Fionna: y que significa ML ? – decía confundida .

Marshall: pues es mi nombre Marshall lee

Fionna: o pues yo me llamo fionna

Marshall estiro su mano en forma de saludo y ella la agarro pero el atrajo hasta su pecho y le susurro al oído – un lindo nombre para una bella chica -.

Fionna se sonrojo y intentó separase pero había algo en ella que no la dejaba pero n-no podía g-gustarle a simple vista , aunque admitía que era guapo y justo recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana .

_`` Existe el amor a primera vista querida ´´_


End file.
